124949-can-we-get-buster-casey-replaced
Content ---- ---- ---- send me a check, i quit my job in a heartbeat | |} ---- ---- We are looking at you. Chillia. Between both of you mods, the PVP forum became a barren place just like the PVP server. People are AFRAID to speak to their minds, or add a lil PVP competition talk. I swear. It's like you peeps are doing everything in your power to obliterate PVP from this game completely. | |} ---- ---- Bunch of RPers, the whole Carbine staff. I bet there is not a single PVP-oriented staff member on hand. Watch as this thread get locked up, as we call out the moderators. PLEASE DIRECT YOUR COMPLAINTS TO THE CARBINE REDPHONE. Like they give 2 crap cent about PVPers complaints in this game. <_< | |} ---- ^ wonders why he gets moderated | |} ---- I am being civil merely asking fort heir removal. as for sending in a ticket/email..what makes you think i havent done that for the past year every week? The forums are my last resort maybe seeking public assistance in the matter. Keeping things behind closed doors like the disdain for such mods is unhealthy for the community, There is ALOT of players who dislike/disapprove of chillia and/or buster but are afraid to speak out. Not to mention they just delete these posts anyway. | |} ---- ---- Amen to that idea. Be nice to have people with a positive attitude. Do you not see the problem here? You come on a public forum (where using said forum is automatic agreement to the rules) and badmouth a moderator, then wonder why you get moderated. Put two and two together here. I myself have an issue with just how often F2P/B2P threads get to dominate General Discussion while threads about in-game content are moved elsewhere, and I'll say so right here. I don't agree with that policy. Frankly I think it's dumb and hurts the game. I'm allowed to say that. If I were to call Chillia/BusterCasey names while doing it or posting "C'MON MODS WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU" that's a different story. I feel for the mods. They have to put up with shit like the replies to this thread and baseless personal insults from strangers hiding behind internet anonymity. What's worse is that it's done outside business hours, so either the mods get to waste their work day deleting this crap tomorrow OR they get to work from home and clean up the garbage on their time off. | |} ---- You have ZERO idea what a poop hole the PVP gameplay and the forum is in general. Do you? I bet you can careless, if PVP in this game goes away 100%. | |} ---- I'm calling bull* here. Pretty sure whatever was said warranted cleaning and deletion. | |} ---- No we do. Still not an excuse for being a dick about it. | |} ---- I understand how important PvP is to games with PvP. I'm not an idiot, despite what I'm sure you're thinking. I'm completely aware. I would have as much of a problem with PvP going away as I do with you being rude to the mods, people who are doing their damn jobs. If PvP went away it'd be a serious gash to the game and I don't think any person in their right mind would debate that. | |} ---- So requesting that raid gear be sold for glory warrants cleaning and deleting? I'm gonna go ahead and state what happened between myself and buster casey. I created a thread in the PVE forum suggesting that Legendary gear be sold for glory much like the equivalent of pvp gear being sold for prestige. I based this suggestion of the fact that i enjoy doing both pve and pvp and unfortunately as i grow older and have less time to play I don't quite have the time to invest in both pvp and pve to the degree that i find enjoyable. I would love to be able to participate in pve to the ability that my skill allows and not to how much time i've invested in time gated gear checks. Upon receiving some agreement for the suggestion the thread was locked by bustercasey who then in private messages instructed me to continue the discussion in the pvp forums. I insisted that the thread had no place in the pvp forums but he insisted that somehow he personally knew that my intentions weren't sincere and that it was about pvp gear being given away for free rather than my enjoyment of both sides of the game. I wasn't aware that forum mods can impose their opinions of people into moderation? In this case it had been the case. I then decided to remake the thread in the pvp forum and the result of doing so granted me a suspension to my account. Now if i mention anything remotely close to the matter bustercasey warns me to the point that im suspended again regardless of me addressing it with theredphone. Its absolutely absurd that a paying player who has been an advocate for the game can be mistreated to this degree over some power hungry opinionated moderator. Its not healthy for the direction of the game and it certainly isn't healthy for the forums. | |} ---- ---- Yes, they are totally out to get the two of you personally. They've started a personal feud against the both of you. I've posted far worse things on these boards and got warnings for it, heck even 4 day bans. But that was because the posts were abusive and insulting. I've never been given a punishment or had my posts locked for giving out citique or negative feedback. It all boils down to HOW you say something in these threads. And I found your threads. Butthurt troll threads really. Like many others pointed out in your discussions. | |} ---- Healthy banter isn't against the ToS. But you can be civil while you banter. PvP doesn't require being a *cupcake*. | |} ---- ---- ^This I totally agree 100% | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- So, in General Discussion, as long as you pretend you're an RP chua, pride yourself on your position as QA of another game, or needlessly discuss the same thing, over and over again, with veiled insults to each other, half of which don't even actively play the game--- that's totally fine and acceptable. But if you're a PvPer, who beats another PvPer, and throws down a little smacktalk, HERE COMES THE BANHAMMER, amirite? Case in point. This entire post is an insult to the posters. IT degrades them, insults them, because they have differing opinions of what they think is valid to discuss. Chua Olivar is not a moderator. Chua Olivar isn't responsible for keeping players in line, or giving anecdotes / opinions about others. Chua Olivar feels the need to comment, insultingly, on a future locked thread. You see now why people get frustrated? It's because PvPers have actual concerns and arguments that deserve attention. Valid viewpoints, opinions, and critiques that deserve equal time. Other posters enjoy the ability to skirt these rules--- but PvPers are put down and receive harsher warnings, for less insulting things. Instigating fights, PvP--- that's Player Versus Player. If you can't handle people doing Player versus Player, they shouldn't have the same rules for the PvP forum at all. But, that's a purely subjective thing here. If I tell someone to l2p, I know some people that would drop their head and play harder next time. I also know some people who would hit that report button and afk out of the BG. PvP needs a healthily thick skin. There is an ignore feature in game. There is an ignore feature on the forums. That's the purpose it serves--- to ignore someone who riles you up. Calling someone bad, and their whole guild bad, that's game PvP. Insulting someone over who they are outside of the game, or their personal lives, or where they're from--- those are against the ToS. /////////// ... and finally, part of the moderator's job is to inform and give information to the developers. They're here to help people find a constructive outlet for their ideas. Censoring the top players in PvP for posting their opinions, or banning guild leaders of the few remaining PvP centric guilds because they're frustrated over the state of PvP? That's not proper community interaction. Do you think people here would be so vulgar and insulting to CRB, if there was even something as simple as a Moderator hosted "PvP Update Timeline / Questionnaire?" Or a FAQ? OR a list of big issues in a collected space to give to the developers? No. The moderators are starting off-topic posts. They're functioning in useless general discussion posts that serve no purpose for feedback etc. The evidence is there--- while Buster Casey participates in Thaydfest, when PvPers see 0 positive interaction from the community team. PvPers don't feel as if the community team cares, nor supports them. The problem isn't just with the PvPers, it's the moderators and community teams as well. If the mods truly cared about PvPers, being fair, and being unbiased--- you'd see a lot more effort on their part channeling the "rage," or frustration into constructive and positive posts. The lack thereof is pretty clear. If the moderators and community team (when's the last time you heard the word PvP on the livestream?), took any interest in the PvP community, there wouldn't be such a divide. It wouldn't be an us vs them mentality. If the moderators ban away all the negative feedback / dissenting posts / opinionated and passionate posters, then they're not only hurting those players, they're failing to fulfill their own purpose of being a community team. | |} ---- | |} ---- And this isn't? At least know both sides are swinging here. | |} ---- No, of course not. | |} ---- To what are you referring? | |} ---- So double standards are perfectly acceptable as long as they aren't aimed at you? Okay. | |} ---- That larger post of yours up there said that Olivar's post was insulting a general group, that it's uncalled for because it belittles a specific type of person. Earlier in this thread SeeSawSin said what I posted earlier, that Carbine is a bunch of RPers - suggesting that folks like myself have a blatant disregard for certain aspects of this game, belittling us and our opinions. As I said: Know that both sides are swinging, here. If it's not cool for a person on one side of this argument to act a certain way, expect to get called out when someone on the other side acts the same. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well, actually Chua Olivar was mostly just insulting 2 specific people there. He used an insult sandwich. IE he made a constructive comment in between 2 very insulting remarks. You should really also understand that the OP and other posters didn't come into threads you were participating in and started insulting you. You (and others) have come into a thread, that is surely to get locked, and have warnings distributed, and have felt the need to share your opinions and or insult. Do you often go insulting people, and then get angry when they insult you back? Two wrongs don't make a right here. Also, remember, this post was player versus community team. You chose to take offense to a comment that wasn't even directed at you, and sparked an argument. That's fair game if ever there was one. I don't go into PvE forums and argue with them about PvE stuff, the get mad and report them for insulting me. I do it to bring in alternative perspectives and represent those of us who enjoy the class balance for other aspects of the game. | |} ---- I'm having a hard time understanding how I'm at fault for responding to someone insulting the kind of person I am, and replying to it, Eclips. I mean if that's how this works I should do what we all should be doing and just bail out of this thread. I didn't insult anyone until SeeSaw's reply sparked my own retort. Two wrongs never make a right, agreed, but in reply to your last few sentences I don't drop into the PVP forums and say things like "Bunch of PVPers, they don't care about X or Y, and wouldn't bat an eye of the game did Z!" I really want to know how this is somehow my *cupcake*up, or if you really just want to have an argument. That's not a snip at you, I really can't make the distinction. | |} ---- Again, competitive play does not warrant you being a dick to someone else. If that's how you need to "win", then you are doing it wrong. | |} ---- ---- +1 | |} ---- And yet we cannot call them out as well? Only to have them abuse their power to delete/ban our threads that do so? Fine lock it, but to delete and censor is so CHINA | |} ---- contact their supervisor. this is how the real world works. you dont publicly shame people till they step down. | |} ---- As I have said/posted before, I have emailed theredphone for over a year(ok since 1month after release, forgive me for being human in thinking its been amost a year) asking this same thing. Forum psoting is my last resort. | |} ---- And that attitude is exactly what makes communities so toxic, because people think it's okay to smacktalk and be a general dick to each other. It's not. It simply is not acceptable behaviour at all, no matter what excuse you want to come up with. It simply shows you are petty, and take pleasure in talking down on others. It does not make you a better player, nor does it make you a better human being. If anything it makes other sad because they feel for you. | |} ---- The point of his post was not to insult RPers. It was to point out that PvPers were not being treated fairly / receiving the same attention and preference that roleplayers receive, by the moderators. Jumping all over the insult to RPers is not the right fight to pick. A better way of conveying that you don't like that he said that, would be, "hey! leave RPers out of this!" Not, the sheer amount of insults / condescending attitude / whatever else you and others have chosen to type up here. If you truly want to help, find value in the posts that at first glance, seem insulting. Why did he post that? Is it because he got a warning point from a moderator? Or is it because he is experiencing a pattern of behavior, that isn't just only observable by him. IS he bringing light to a situation he feels is necessary, even at the cost of his own account, because perhaps theredphone@carbine e-mail has failed him? Is it because the community team, as a whole, severely neglects the PvP community, as a whole? Like I said before, it is subjective. You're telling me that people can't "be dicks," because feelings, and forums--- yet you yourself find reason to post an image calling others butthurt etc? That's a very hypocritical action, if you ask me. I'd wager that the definition of player versus player implies more than just red vs blue. MMOs are about communities. People aren't beating the other characters at checkers. They're killing them. If you can't have a little bit of smacktalk along with that--- they need to slap an E on this game, and replace all the weapons with water guns. | |} ---- https://youtu.be/_gRHK6qeAUk | |} ---- The hypocrisy is real here. I'm not sure if you ever played sports growing up, but I don't know very many PvPers that take personal offense to every single insult hurled at them. Ever seen a boxing match or MMA fight? Do you know what a rivalry is? Healthy rivalries don't just exist with people that speak to their opponent like they do their sunday school teacher. Heck, a lot of smack talk I'm used to interacting with / seeing is people jabbing with the intent to promote competition and urge their competitor / teammate to do better. No one actually hates anyone, (and it's pretty obvious when they do), but you can't play a PvP game and expect people to hold out their hands and say GG every single time they win. | |} ---- Censoring top players has not been exclusive to dominion, not in the past, and not now. With population so low--- it's not uncommon for people to have characters on both factions. | |} ---- What I've done in RL has nothing to do with this. But to humour you, yes I did play sports, on European top level even. And smacktalking your opponents in my Sport was considered not done, heck it could even lead to you being disqualified. You approached your opponent with respect on the Tatami, and you duked it out on the mat. And Rivalry is not an excuse either to be an ass to someone. It means you even keep someone in regards and stife to be better then them. And insulting + downtalking on them is not how you do this. Just because you grew up with smacktalk aapparently is not an excuse to pass on this abusive behaviour. | |} ---- You need to watch the news more often. x official is publicly shamed first, and then their supervisor distances themselves/fires them, and says they didn't know about it :D | |} ---- ---- Okay, and this type of smacktalk is very, very mild compared to e-sport smacktalk like CoD, or some of the stuff people throw at each other in UFC fights. Just remember, MMO PvP isn't karate... and I'd wager your sensei wouldn't be pleased with the way you insult others in your posts, either. Go watch some mic'd up on youtube. Trash talk is a part of PvP. It's just something you get used to and learn to brush off when you grow up. | |} ---- Or it's something you don't even start with and show some proper respect to people. 12year olds on COD do this cause they don't know better. Are you a 12 year old? | |} ---- The point is that trash talk isn't inherently wrong. You pointed out an extreme on one side, I pointed out an extreme on the other. Disrespecting someone in karate is very insulting, because you're insulting the individual hard work and personal development of someone who has (most likely) spent years training. Disrespecting someone in Wildstar PvP is hardly insulting, because you're throwing out some trash talk because you killed their internet character on a video game. Some people aren't taught to respect themselves, despite their flaws etc. Some people don't experience things like the average person and sometimes mask their insecurities with things like alternate worlds or roleplaying. Part of being a functional adult is learning how to rebuff an insult or two, and understand when someone is serious or not. What needs to be clear here, is that you're arguing for people to have respect for each other, because "trash talk" is disrespectful, in the very same thread that you're being disrespectful to other posters. Why should I need to discuss "trash talk," and respect to someone who clearly isn't interested in practicing what he preaches? | |} ---- ---- ---- ... and that is an unfortunate result of the imbalance of skill level in the current state of PvP. The players who are competitive, are dropped into the same queues as the people who want nothing more than to just enjoy a couple of practice battlegrounds. PvPers don't like it anymore than you do, but using the /ignore feature is your best course of action, for now. I know that I have personally had more bad experiences with toxic players when pugging dungeons / adventures, than I ever have had with practice battlegrounds, but it is something that I just have to deal with. | |} ---- No. Part of being a responsible adult it knowing your flaws and not project them on others. Just because you're in a video game protected by the "anonymous" barrier does not grand you the right to start trash talking someone. Because you do not even know the effort this person is putting in in order to play and compete in the PvP scene. Just disregarding this is a clear insult to someone. And you not wanting to engage in the discussion proves exactly the above point. You simply only care about yourself and what makes you feel good. And you have no problem being a dick to someone if it makes you feel better. And people wonder why the rest looks down on PvP'ers and avoids it like the plague. | |} ---- I think this might be a case of differing cultures that may not fully realize how the other works. American... well Americans in general... generally tend to not act in the same regard. The same goes for PvPers. Part of the life of a PvPer is smacktalk. I don't RP, but I could assume the closest it could be to what I suspect you spend your gametime with would be the RP aspect. Would you be upset if you were suddenly not permitted to never RP anymore? I am fairly certain you would. PvPers RP via smacktalk. It is part of the overarching IDEA of PvP. | |} ---- Only a couple pages back, you clearly exemplify what you're arguing against in this post! Want to know a secret? The people who trash talk each other the most are the best of friends / rivals in-game. If you don't like reading it, type /ignore. That's what other people have to do when confronted with massive amounts of RP spam, for instance. We don't try to infringe on your preferred playstyle or chat, we just use the feature provided and move on. | |} ---- ---- ---- Uhh the PvE community isnt exactly super friendly either, try being 1/10th as effective as the rest of your group and just a general detriment (this is kinda common in pvp sadly) and see how long until you start getting nasty little whispers. Regardless it's not like the pvp community gets much attention anyway. whenever there's a balance issue with classes etc. our perspective is typically discarded, and ignored. There really isn't much discussion when the other party clearly doesn't care what you have to say- so getting banned makes no difference for most of us. | |} ---- I would like to mention that people who are looking for a PvP game to play, will actually strive to find this exact behavior, as it shows a healthy rivalry between the factions. I for one would like to increase this game's population, especially the PvP population. Allowing trashtalk to take place will entice these players to come to the game, either new players or returning ones. In terms of acceptable, not only is it so, it is expected. | |} ---- Oh I'm with you on that. "Our side" and peaches and sunshine either. And that makes it correct and acceptable? | |} ---- I was an official moderator for an MMORPG once(Fly for Fun) I've done his job before. (IGN History Myojine->PangiNoon->FranBunnyFFXII) Here's my perspective. I think Casey abuses his power, and plays favorites. I don't think he's an outstanidng member that upholds what a moderator should be doing. The moderators are here are the number 1 reason I've cut back on posting here, I went from top 10 posters to next to nearly not posting because of their behavior. I think Both Casey and chillia don't do their job properly. I think they're not capable of being proper moderators and that Carbine needs to replace them. | |} ---- ---- ---- Now there's a name I haven't heard of in a long long long time. | |} ---- For those of us that PvP, I would say yes. I would also have to side with Eclipse where he earlier stated that a lot of this is subjective. Meaning, depending on your personal point of view, you will essentially naturally lean towards one side of this argument or the other. You are in a (indirectly) PvP related thread, so keep that in mind. | |} ---- Esper OP | |} ---- Kill confirmed | |} ---- Yeah searching my PC's archive, what blast from the past. Holy crap. How about a screenshot that's nearly a decade old? Sorry for OT | |} ---- I think being off-topic is perfectly OK here. XD Anyway, you guys might be annoyed by Chillia in the PVP forum sometimes but I think she seems like a very sweet person, and I don't get the impression that she abuses her power for personal reasons. She seems to just be trying to do her job, so let's not be mean to her here. | |} ---- Don't worry it's not like people get in trouble for going slightly off topic on these forums. Except when they do. :unsure: | |} ---- ---- ---- I'll be upfront, Story time! I had to scream at Chillia to get her to do what she was supposed to do once. I shouldn't have to scream at someone to do their job. Took an hour of arguing with her via PM to get her to do something that would have taken less than 60 seconds to rectify. I wasn't BSing you Chill and casey when I said I was an official mod like you guys. I know how moderating a forum works. | |} ---- I think I spent about 6000$ ish on flyff over the course of 5+ years? about 2000$ worth of cash shop costume items. Ofc I was in the Army for 2 years of it and had money to burn, what did I care? Boy do I regret that. Yeah I don't do that anymore. Ohey look my old mod bio Your In-Game Name: Myojne and Nidoqueen Your Cluster is: Mia Fo' Sho Your Moderator Duties: unofficial Flyff Tech Support Favorite Shows: Elfen Lied, Kashimashi~Girl meets Girl~, and Chobits; All first place :3 cant deside between them. Favorite Movies: Spirited Away and Ghost in the Shell On a weekend you can be found: At work/At Army Duty(i work alot of weekends :/sad: ) Your favorite FlyFF Moment: To many TOOOOO many, been here WAY to long to just pick one... Probably hitting lvl 120. OR Hanging with GSNairb, Crazyman135246, and Reaver Favorite Band/music: Infected Mushroom/Rave(Genre) and Linkin Park/MetalRock Metal Something unique about you we don’t know: Im desendant of Ancient Egypt | |} ---- Very serious. :) My pride is worth quite a bit. -aka trash talking. I could be out there working on a way to re-activate the p53 and p16 genes in my off time, but no; I'm here smack talking randoms on the internet about a game. | |} ---- ---- Um when I last remember buying stuff, it was like 40$ for these flying mount wings, and costumes were like 30$ ish for a full set. I regret spending that much money on that crap. I'd prefer to spend 15$ a month and be happy about that getting a better deal for my money with the stuff in WildStar. With the title and topic subject matter, the moment the mods see this, it's probably gonna get nuked. And if history shows, someone's going to probably get temp banned for a while depending on how many infraction points they've racked up. | |} ---- ---- If they don't completley delete this thread, when someone needs a good example of irony- I will show them this. | |} ---- If they delete this thread it just proves more bias/abuse of power etc. I called out the mods which several others have bravely supoorted and shared similar experiences. Question all authority. For the people, by the people. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- There are alot of PVP'ers that share the same experience I have. Most tho are afraid to voice their concerns in fear of losing or getting acccounts banned/suspended. This "fear" is a toxic way of moderation. Effective? I guess so since those in fear have yet to post or speak up. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- Epeen wars! :D | |} ---- ---- That's not fair. Just because you feel that way when you insult people, doesn't mean others do. Competitive PvP is just as much mind games and intimidation as it is pressing the 8 buttons on your LAS. That feeling you get when you're up against a tough opponent and he taunts you? That's the drive to succeed, to show the other guy you're good too and to make him eat his words. It's really not malicious. Sure, some of it is, but that's no different than elitist pvers who votekick you from the group for not knowing what to do, etc. | |} ---- ---- ---- Sugar coating horse apples doesn't change the fact it's still horse apples. I've been in a *cupcake* ton of PvP matches that were balls to the wall intense that didn't have a single bit of "smack talk" in it. It isn't a necessary part of competition and it's only purpose is to treat the other player like *cupcake*, either because you want to rub their face in your superiority, or you're doing it because you feel inferior to their skills and you lash out because you can't beat them in-game. Call it what it is, at least retain a modicum of respect by being honest instead of being disingenuous. I understand the thrill of being an *cupcake* in PvP, I've indulged in it myself a time or two(well, ok, more than that lol), but please don't try to call it what it isn't. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Come on. You have military experience. Ever do sports PT or unit sporting competitions? The other team is your friends and coworkers, you may even have deployed together. But hot damn you're gonna smack talk the ever loving shit out of them, and they'll do the same to you because it's fun. It's only when it's mean spirited that it's a problem. | |} ---- ---- I regularly say things like, "way to let me die noob," or "nerf slinger kbs best class in the game," to my buddies. They often retort with equal smack talk like calling me a noob for dying, etc. They know I'm joking. I know they're joking, because we've been around the PvP block a few times. If someone finally manages to kill me, then starts talking trash, I don't get my feelings hurt. I don't put them on ignore or make a forum post about it. I just respawn, get back up again, kill them, and lay the trash talk on as strong as it was given. It's part of PvP lady. It's not like anyone is having their life threatened, or things are personal. It's just healthy competition in a game. At least, that's what we do. Not sure what you do exactly. You realize that's still smack talk right? | |} ---- Please tell me you do not still say noob..... I dont really use terms like that, neither does my RL friends, which till recently, was the only people I would talk to online. We got toooooo much of own slang in N.Ireland to worry about adding more of this on :-P | |} ---- Some of us have wonky sleep cycles. -looks at the clock- -5am- *sigh* obligitory Have you been living under a rock or something? remark. | |} ---- Ever put 4 marines on a boat with a case of corona and a couple of hot blonde girls? If you wrote down everything that came out of their mouths, not even Louie CK would say it out loud. But if you understood it as trash talk, knew those guys liked each other and still looked out for each other, it wouldn't be such a big deal. | |} ---- To be honest, I use a lot of colorful language. Not that there's anything wrong with noob, though. | |} ---- It's a way of abiding by the forum code of conduct ;) Instead of acting like a mentally challenged yob. | |} ---- 7 years in the Army, good friend is a Captain in the Marines... I know very well haha. Hardest part about becoming a civilian is remembering not to use "*cupcake*" every other word haha. | |} ---- US foreign policy in a nutshell xD | |} ---- I don't think I am the only one, but when I hear someone say "noob", I just burst out laughing.....at the person that said it. | |} ---- If the only person who mattered was the one tossing out the insult, this would be a very good rebuttal. But they aren't, so it isn't. | |} ---- If I'm on ts or speaking to my bf i'm the same. I'm quite civil when it comes to speaking to exiles though (except for the exiles I've befriended :D) Trust me, I believe smack talk is an important part of pvp, it keeps you motivated, but under the code of conduct on the forum it can't be used here, which is why I ask my guild members not to be rude on the forums. But asking a moderator to be removed just for enforcing the rules is silly imho. | |} ---- When it's done face to face, you can see and hear the person doing it, you can see and hear their intent, it's a bit different. Stuff like that gets lost in text. Context matters, situation matters. I don't know the people I'm PvP'ing with/against from Adam. I have no personal and emotional ties to them. I don't have that filter in the game. Anonymity causes what would be "all in good fun" to be toxic. Don't get me wrong, I know exactly where you're coming from :) And in that particular case, I agree with you. I just don't think when it comes to online gaming it is the same thing, and is most often not for "good fun" but for less savory reasons. | |} ---- Manage Ignore Prefs in the drop down menu when you click yourself at the top right of the screen :) | |} ---- Gotta agree with this, its like sarcasm. Just doesn't work online. | |} ---- ---- Thank you <3 | |} ---- You're welcome. And all these times I've read your posts, I've just now read your signature LOL Love it :D It's especially funny to me because I've ridden horses most of my life, and I've been thrown off a time or two just because the horse was an *cupcake* :P | |} ---- I agree, but it doesn't only apply to PvPers, raiders also like to joke around, its healthy for the community and competition, but in Wildstar forums, joking is forbidden. I find Buster Casey in particular to be biased when doing his job, which makes a bad mod. When i say biased i mean, if a joke is not in his style, its offensive, "Here's a warning for you, next time be more like me". Due to their strict and biased policies, i am finding Wildstar forums to be quite dull, where the only things allowed are feedback, complaints, or morning coffee threads, that one somehow is allowed to stay in General Discussions instead of Offtopic (bias). I sorely miss the fun times i had in RIFT forums where there are times for serious feedback, and there are times for joking and having fun with our competition and community. The community was stronger because of that. For now, we have twitch chat as an alternative, which is enough i guess. I found it interesting how that one time i was joking with you on twitch chat Eclips, made a pic and we all enjoyed it and moved on in that chat, then i posted it on the forums and got 2 warning points for it, when even you whom the pic was directed at were not offended. | |} ---- ---- True. The distinction between being good natured and being a jerk is very important of course. Many people aren't doing it out of a place of fun competition, they're doing it because they 1.) Think you and me and everyone else are noobs keeping them from winning or 2.) They are little pricks who think it makes them cooler if they talk down to people online. But I don't think that's where Eclips is coming from. To be honest I hardly ever have time to type in PvP unless I'm guarding a point. People who are constantly spamming the chat are usually doing so from the graveyard after another free trip courtesy of a better player. | |} ---- I think sarcasm does work online because I have no problem spotting sarcasm online. Some people don't get it, but I think they probably don't always get it irl too. | |} ---- I will respectfully disagree, and leave it at that. Agree with the rest of your post :) | |} ---- I disagree, but doing it online, you have to make it obvious, which to me any way, goes against the meaning of sarcasm. Like "American TV sarcasm" is not what I would call sarcasm. But thats a matter of opinion and not for this forum.....KEEP THE MODS I SAY! They pay me to say sweet things with the blood of Exiles! | |} ---- ---- ---- Yesterday it was moved to Offtopic because it veered away from WS discussion, despite starting very much on the footing of discussing WS related topics (Grimvault vs Malgrave). | |} ---- I'm sorry, I do not see it. From what I see in the PVP forums, some of the things said (same as class forums, and hell even here, maybe I should be? How do I not have a warning point yet? Not an invite to give me btw) should be punished or w/e needed. Someone being punished, or action being taken, is always a grey area. What I believe to be punishable, or adequate punishment, is a matter of opinion and morals. This is why we have the court system, but we are not going to have a court every time someone "breaks" the Code of Conduct, so we have forum moderators. If you disagree with a decission, then surely you can PM them, and have them explain? They have changed two of my posts so far (I think two any way) but I agree with their decision to change, because I was being a right gentleman's sausage. | |} ---- Not able to make a point like a rational human being? I am sorry, some of the points you do make I could agree with, but because of your attitude in pretty much every thread I see you in, it would hurt me to agree with you. | |} ---- ---- I'm sorry, was the message unclear? If you'd like further clarification, please point out the specifics parts you had trouble understanding, and I will try to elaborate / help you understand. It's a very valid point to make. Buster was wrong to make that assumption that Krawnn was trolling. Perhaps a soft warning and a nudge to keep things less provocative would have been the better choice. Regardless, not everyone is perfect. Mistakes can be made on both sides of the fence here. Why should raiders come in at the top of the food chain in PvP with their raid gear, when PvPers start at the bottom of the food chain with their PvP gear in PvE? Remember this, also. If this game hadn't been so buggy, broken, and abrasive to a dedicated PvPer, we wouldn't be having this discussion in the first place. I would see it as the community team's duty to funnel the issues and help the less eloquent PvPers explain their issues better. I mean seriously, when you run off as many PvPers as you can, you have to interact with the community thats left. I'm sorry, but if you've been kicking the PvP community while they're down for months, without giving them a hand to help them back up, you're most likely going to be met with less than polite posters and comments. You can't just run all the PvPers off, the censor the rest because they're responding like anyone would in their situation. The PvP community honestly feels like CRB doesn't listen, and has no help from the community team in the form of events, support, forum consolidation, etc. Don't hate on the guy for using a swear word, being mean, or calling out the moderators. Look at the source of his issues, understand them, and help vocalize them. If it wasn't for Krawnnic and a couple of other players, we wouldn't even have had warplots for as long as we did. That's something a lot more than just the "top rated arena" players benefit from. Remember, PvPers are part of the community too. Just because you disagree with the way they present their concerns, does not make their concerns any less valid. | |} ---- ---- It was an idea about gear primarily, allowing PvPers to have the top raid gear at the same price as the top PvP gear (free.) He posted it in the PvE section of the forums, because it primarily had to do with PvE gear, and drew a parallel with PvP gear. Posting it in the PvP forum wouldn't be a good place for it, at all. If anything, it belongs in the PvE forum or the General Discussion forum. That's why Krawnn has stated it was censoring. Why would you move something relevant to the forum it needs the most exposure, to the forum where it needs the least exposure? | |} ---- ---- ---- ----